


wish

by jaehyoons97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dry Orgasm, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Polyamory, Voyeurism, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Baekhyun can feel their connection is wavering- and it's not because of the wifi- and at this point, they're barely holding on.





	wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/gifts).



> I know I'm late by a day and I'm sorry if the plot is too sad for a birthday fic, but we're both missing EXO so bad and I'm just trying to pour my heart out for my most favorite person in the world. Happy birthday kak bid, I hope you find this fic pleasant.

"How's work?"  
  
"Did you remember to eat?"   
  
"When are you coming back?"   
  
Same old questions.   
  
And same old answers too;   
  
"Alright."   
  
"I ate one meal."   
  
"I don't know."   
  
It's infuriating.   
  
Baekhyun can feel their connection is wavering- and it's not because of the wifi- and at this point, they're barely holding on.   
  
He would argue- because he's sick of this, tired of anticipating the uncertain, his spirit of looking forward to their reunion, to enliven their old spark, keeps dissipating- but he figures there's no use. Not when Yixing is still so patient, so sure that this won't last long, that it's just something that they need to get through together. Not when Yixing always tells him to wait, to believe in him, to believe in _them_ .   
  
Not when Baekhyun is still so, completely so, in love with Yixing.   
  
"I'm tired," he says, drowsiness building up in the corners of his eyes. "I'm going to bed."   
  
Yixing looks up from his notes and straight into the camera, seeking for what Kyungsoo calls artificial eye contact, but Baekhyun shifts his gaze to the small clock on his desk. 02:21 AM.   
  
Yixing should sleep too.   
  
"Okay. Good night."   
  
Baekhyun keeps the line on for a few seconds, submerging himself in the soundless moment- he's grateful that the silence is still calm and comfortable- before moving his cursor to hover over the red icon.   
  
"Baekhyun-ah," Yixing gently calls, and Baekhyun holds his breath. "I love you."   
  
And it's so easy for Yixing to fix him, to mend his heart- even if it's only temporary, because the pain of the longing will always return in no time- like the healing unicorn that he is. Baekhyun feels his chest grow with fondness, the unbearable load settling transparent on his shoulders disappears and he smiles.   
  
But he couldn't say it back. Because Baekhyun conveys those three words with a kiss, a touch, an embrace and he can't do that with this whole fucking distance between them.   
  
So he nods, and bids his good night before disconnecting their call.   
  
He tries to not think too much about it as Sehun collects him, ready with the kisses he needs as Baekhyun reassures himself that he'll be fine.   
  
They will be.   
  
  
\-   
  
  
Yixing is late.   
  
It's Baekhyun's birthday and Yixing is not calling when he promised, when he told Baekhyun he'll be the first one to wish him and be there to celebrate with him.   
  
Yixing is late and Baekhyun is crying, curling up in his bed and sulking and Baekhyun hates himself for it- for reducing into a complete juvenile over such a trivial problem, for blaming Yixing and the huge possibility that Yixing might forget there's a thing called different time zones, for being such a difficult boyfriend-   
  
"Don't cry," Sehun shushes him, gathering him in his arms and Baekhyun gives in.   
  
"He doesn't love me."   
  
There he goes again.   
  
And Sehun knows better than to convince him otherwise; he knows Baekhyun would put up an argument, maybe even a fucking slideshow about how Yixing is the worst person in the world because Baekhyun can be such a tsundere brat when he's like this. And while Sehun would be amused by the amount of pettiness coming out of a small, adorable person, he wouldn't want to make Baekhyun feel horrible because he knows he's only pinning Yixing as the bad guy when he knows that's not true.   
  
Baekhyun is twenty-five and he's a child and that's okay.   
  
"Fuck me tonight?" Baekhyun asks, lips pouting, eyes red from tears and Sehun kisses him.   
  
"All night."   
  
  
\-   
  
  
Baekhyun is moaning, screaming into the mattress as Sehun rams into him, fucking him senseless.   
  
He's come twice already but that's not enough to ease the ache in his heart so he tells Sehun _more_ ; fill him with cum, drown him in kisses and bend him further. It's past 1AM and Yixing still hasn't called and Baekhyun just wants Sehun to fucking break him, make him forget.   
  
"Ah- please, harder," Baekhyun manages to croak out between his breathless gasps.   
  
Sehun pushes in deeper, rutting his hips more roughly until Baekhyun collapses, arms only helping a little to hold his torso up.   
  
"Ah- ah!" Baekhyun starts sobbing and Sehun lifts his hips up, enjoying the sound of their skins slapping.   
  
His orgasm comes fast and dry and Sehun has to hold him to keep him from spasming too violently. His cock, red and only half-hard, hangs untouched and Sehun pulls him up to his lap to avoid it touching the bed.   
  
"He's calling," Sehun says, rolling his hips slowly and nodding at Baekhyun's laptop across the bed.   
  
Baekhyun has to wipe his eyes from the tears blurring his vision to make out a display of Yixing's icon requesting for a video call.   
  
"Should we pause?" Sehun asks, but his grinding doesn't stop.   
  
"No," Baekhyun says, annoyance still residing in his chest, and bends forward to reach for his laptop. "I'll show him what he's been missing out on."   
  
Yixing's face is almost comical when they've connected through a video call; his birthday wish is cut off as Yixing catches the sight of him, naked and taking someone else's cock up his ass.

 

Baekhyun is enjoying it a little too much.  
  
"Baekhyun, what the _fuck_ ?"   
  
"You're late," Baekhyun answers, bouncing himself on Sehun's length, feeling his prostate swell from the pleasure. His cock twitches back to life. "So I found another way to enjoy the night."   
  
"Not fair,” Yixing leans back on his chair, traces of fatigue clear on his face as Baekhyun notices his dark circles are looking more prominent. He decides to forgive him.

(Not that there’s anything to forgive.)

(Yixing always has this ability to make his heart soft effortlessly.)

“You can help Sehun,” Baekhyun suggests, sitting straight to expose more of him. “Tell him what to do. You know my body more than he does.”

Sehun pinches him lightly. “Does it even matter, I made you come three times already now.”

Yixing raises his eyebrows and laughs, the sound makes Baekhyun’s ears warm. “How many more are you two aiming for?”

Baekhyun bites his lips and throws his gaze at Sehun, who only shrugs and peppers his shoulder with kisses. “As many as the birthday boy wishes.”

“Oh?”

“He wants me to _break_ him.”

An elbow to Sehun’s rib.

“Is that so?”

“Someone was bitter his boyfriend didn’t get to fulfill his promise for his birthday. Cried his ass off until he practically begged me to fuck him. I’m hurt you know, only being the second choice.”

Another jab and Sehun shuts up.

Yixing looks at Baekhyun apologetically but Baekhyun rolls his eyes, not having any of it right now when he’s not even upset anymore. Instead, there’s a new excitement sparking from inside his gut and Baekhyun starts rolling his hips again.

He smirks at Yixing, the longing suddenly feels less unbearable now. “So what do you say?”

Yixing folds his arms over his chest, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue and hiding his smile.

Sehun keeps his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, balancing him.

“Show me,” Yixing says, to which Sehun complies.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as Sehun hooks his arms under Baekhyun’s knees, pulling his back to his chest and exposing his asshole to the monitor.

Yixing tells Sehun to fuck him like this, because Baekhyun loves the staring eyes- because he loves the attention and the interest he piques.

“You’re taking him so well, Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing says, and Baekhyun’s chest tightens.

If only Yixing was here to whisper those words to his ear himself.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good,” Sehun gasps, ramming into him faster, stretching the muscle of his rim wider.

Baekhyun reduces into a moaning mess in no time, his moans reverberating across the room, the idea of Yixing watching him being fucked only adding up to his arousal and Baekhyun reaches down, imagining it was Yixing’s hands that are jerking him off.

“Yixing-”

“Not yet,” Yixing warns and Baekhyun yelps when Sehun swats his hands away and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, holding in his orgasm.

“Yixing, _please_ -”

“Patience, hyung,” Sehun mouths into his skin, his thrusts slowing down and Baekhyun desperately fucks himself on Sehun’s cock; this is what Yixing wants to see, what Yixing knows would excite Baekhyun even more.

They draw out a few more thrusts, Sehun’s pace intensifying- so as Baekhyun’s torment- nearing their release and Baekhyun lets out a high-pitched moan as he comes, painting his stomach white as Sehun helps pump his cock, letting out all the cum before he pounds fiercely into Baekhyun again, finishing himself off.

Yixing tells Sehun to come inside Baekhyun and he does. Both of them enjoying the sight of Sehun’s come spilling out of Baekhyun’s ass, trickling down Baekhyun’s thighs and Sehun can’t stop himself from licking it off. Some he shoves back into Baekhyun’s ass, and he keeps his finger there because Baekhyun starts to whine at the emptiness.

“Let him have a taste,” Yixing tells Sehun before he gets to swallow and Sehun leans in, Baekhyun’s mouth already dropping open to allow access for Sehun’s tongue.

“Good boy,” Yixing comments, and Baekhyun only realizes then that Yixing is touching himself upon the fantastic sight.

How Baekhyun wishes he was there with Yixing to give him the real pleasure.

To fuck him himself.

To bask himself in the affection and the touches he’s been craving from Yixing.

Gosh- he misses Yixing so bad. 

“I miss you,” Baekhyun says after Yixing comes. “I miss you so bad.”

Yixing is still panting; Sehun rubbing circles on the small of his back; and Baekhyun feels his eyes sting. Everything is suddenly too much- the pain, the longing, the loneliness- and Baekhyun feels himself getting sick; partly from the void in his heart, mostly from himself.

Sehun is holding him, swaying him on his lap, but Baekhyun still can’t stop the tears.

He loves both of them, truly, passionately- _equally_.

(Right now, he is incomplete.)

He hears Yixing apologizing on the other end, but Baekhyun shakes his head; this isn’t something for him to feel sorry for. He understands he’s just being difficult, but-

“That’s okay,” Yixing and Sehun says simultaneously.

 And Baekhyun repeats the reminder in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Work starts today......... Wish me luck :|
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
